


Blush

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, Bernigard, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dorocedes, F/F, Restraints, Strap-Ons, kinky time heehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: Merecedes loves her wife but married life has them both busy. On the day they're finally given a chance for some alone time, they're eager to satisfy one another. Devotion aside, their 'equipment' certainly helps.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenReyna25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/gifts).



> This was a commission! Much appreciated [QueenReyna25!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25) Check out her works!

Mercedes sets the tea cup down on the table, careful to avoid the gaze of her wife. She has seen the look in her eye, that anticipation they were both feeling bubbling.

"Thank you again, Bern, dear." Dorothea coos softly, finger tracing the edge of her cup. Mercedes tries not to watch the slow deliberate movement but she’s trimmed her nails, she cannot ignore that. "And Edie too, of course."

The two women in question are sitting across from them. Mercedes is pleased to note that the Emperor has taken a particular liking to her baked goods.

"It's okay." Bernadetta mumbles, a feint blush on her cheeks. The poor thing has only nibbled at her food. "You guys deserve a break and I-" She inhales deeply.

"We thought it would be good to take a small trip out of palace." Edelgard places her hand on top of Bernadetta's, her thumb running over her knuckles in tender motions.

"Right. That." Despite herself, Empress Bernadetta smiles and eases under Edelgard’s caress.

"Even so." Mercedes dunks her biscuit into the tea. "We know how busy you are, it's awfully nice of you to watch over construction of the orphanage for a few days."

Dorothea hums beside her. "We're just so tired, I can’t believe building takes this long! Why, you wouldn't believe how eager Mercedes is to get to bed some nights."

Mercedes very briefly forgets about the biscuit and before she knows it, it's gone soggy and broken off into the tea.

She elects to ignore it, she can probably chalk it down to her usual clumsiness instead of... well, the fact that she's extremely eager to get into to bed, as Dorothea had said. Indeed, get into bed and ravish her, to be ravished in return. To make love until they are sore. Goddess above, it has been so long.

"Dor--" She clears her dry throat. "Goodness, excuse me. Dorothea, darling, is there anything we've neglected to tell our guests?"

Dorothea wonders aloud, tapping her chin with her finger. "I don't think so."

"Very good." Mercedes sips her tea, her top lip being tickled with the soft remains of the biscuit. She breathes deep for a moment and then, under the table, grips Dorothea's thigh. The slight tense from her wife thrills her. Ever the actress, Dorothea's expression doesn't shift from mild content, though she does sigh loud enough to set Mercedes's imagination alight.

She loves to hear her sigh, to _feel_ her sigh between their tongues as they fuck ungraciously over a desk. Dorothea knows this. And so, she smugly presses her thigh against Mercedes's hand, daring her.

"We really must know what we can do to return the favour one day." She says, stirring her spoon into her tea.

"Please, I do not mean to sound blunt but it is hardly a grand gesture." Edelgard replies.

"But it is, Edie, it is." Dorothea is practically purring, shifting only slightly as Mercedes begins to hike up her dress and slip her fingers down the crest of her thigh.

Mercedes imagines how wet she is, how, if she just dips her hand a little lower, she can find out...

"Please, send us a letter should you need anything cleared up." She says, pointedly looking at Edelgard.

"Or don't." Dorothea scoffs, her legs closing a little. "I would like to enjoy the quiet, dear, no one interrupting our rest."

"Oh, you've never been one for the quiet, darling." It's a subtle goad that ghosts over Edelgard and Bernadetta's heads but Dorothea visibly bites her lip.

"You've never minded."

"Of course not, I love you." She looks her wife in the eye for the first time that morning and smiles. "I can't wait to have you sing, just for me."

Mercedes doesn't see who made the small choking noise, but given its slight squeak, it was most likely poor Bernadetta. The woman does have a rather salacious imagination, if her novels were anything to go by. But just what Bernadetta's mind might have conjured, it'll be nothing compared to the real thing when they finally arrive at their getaway cottage.

"Oh, you." Dorothea coos, reaching over and gently poking her nose. Her eyes were simmering. "I'll put on my best performance."

Edelgard makes an effort to be heard, clinking her cup down on her plate slightly louder than necessary.

"If there's nothing else to tell us, should you two not be on your way?"

It doesn't take much more convincing.

~*~

The trip to their cottage is silent but anticipation sears between Mercedes's thighs. As Dorothea opens the door and enters with a delightful spring her step, Mercedes follows, just as happy.

Their luggage is thrown to the floor and Dorothea's back hits the wall with a soft _thud_. Mercedes kisses her, hot and languid as their tongues graze.

It's been so long Mercedes isn't entirely sure where to start with her hands, should she covet her supple legs? Her neck? Her breasts? All of her is for the taking. In the carnal want that's consuming her, she takes Dorothea's bottom lip between her teeth and pulls, eliciting a sharp gasp. The sound sears through her body and the burning feeling sinks down to her cunt like molten rock.

"That's a lovely noise." She teases, moving down to lay kisses upon her neck. "Did you pack our things?"

“Oh? You mean our toothbrush?” Dorothea’s smile tinges her voice as she grips her shoulders. “Of course I did.”

“You know what I mean, Thea.” She punctuates her words with a bite and the cry spilling from Dorothea's lips is as sweet as her skin.

“I brought them, yes.” She groans.

"I have to see if you’re ready for it then, don't I?"

Dorothea's laughter sounds tantalizing close to a moan as Mercedes pushes her further back against the wall and hoists up her dress. She draws out the motion of slipping her hand in her underwear and immediately, she's rewarded with slick desire.

“Oh, my dearest Thea.” She chuckles, idly spreading her folds with her fingers, making the songstresses knees buckle a tad. “You’re very ready.”

“I’m always ready for you.” Dorothea’s grin is wicked, cheeky, and Mercedes knows she’s going to have a fun time taming her tonight.

“On the bed, darling.”

Dorothea pulls Mercedes’s hand out from her panties and brings it to her mouth, dragging her tongue along her wet digits with enthusiasm. Mercedes watches as saliva glistens over her fingertips. She enjoys it for a moment before she reaffirms her control and slips her fingers into Dorothea’s mouth.

“Did you hear me?” She asks, voice dripping with sweetness as she presses down on her tongue. Dorothea lets out a gratifying whimper and nods. “Off you go then. And don’t forget to strip.”

She retracts her hand and Dorothea immediately opens her mouth to quip. “You love a good show, how shall I play tonight hmm? Demure and innocent? Or would you prefer feisty?” She saunters towards the bed, her dress shedding off her easily.

"I’d like for you to be my wife.” Mercedes hums, eyes drawn to the curve of her shoulders, the tantalizing way her hips swayed.

“That’s what I thought you’d say. That’s why I married you, of course.” Dorothea sighs happily, reaching back to unclasp her bra. Mercedes has always had an affinity for her back. Dorothea’s skin was supple, soft, yet her years of training had certainly given her the suggestion of muscles and what can Mercedes say? She admires a body that is so admirably different from her own plumper curves.

(Not that she doesn’t love her own body of course.)

“Stop.” She says just as Dorothea’s bra drops to floor. Dorothea obeys, freezes in place.

Mercedes walks over to her and begins running her hands along her lower back, feeling out all of the dips and curves and scars with reverence. Dorothea takes in a breath and leans into her touches.

“Feeling soft today, are we?”

“Always with you.” Mercedes purrs, kissing the back of her neck. “Unless you say otherwise.”

“Soft is good.” Dorothea turns in her arms and flops herself backwards onto the bed as she speaks with a sing song in her voice. “Please, my darling Mercedes, fuck me softly.”

“Of course.” Mercedes giggles and begins rummaging through their luggage. She pulls out a blindfold, some rope, a bottle of oil and a rather modest strap. There’s a few more items in there, but starting small never hurt after such a long time. “Arms up, please.”

Dorothea can barely contain her glee as Mercedes carefully ties her hands to the bed frame, her fingers are flexing with excitement.

“Too tight?” Mercedes asks, testing her knot.

“It’s perfect.”

Next, the blindfold. Of course, her wife shoots her a wink before the black lace covers her eyes. Dorothea is an absolute image bound and blindfolded, with a smile of anticipation on her beautiful face.

“I, um, haven’t shaved in a while.” She confesses, bashful.

“You know I don’t mind that, silly.” Mercedes lightly chastises. Dorothea’s underarms are charmingly unkempt and Mercedes grins as she leans forward and puffs a little air on them.

“Hey! That tickles!” Dorothea giggles, her legs kicking out in protest.

When she relents, there’s a beat in which Mercedes just… _looks._

“Goddess, Dorothea, I…” She is breathless, as she always is. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

A lovely blush colours Dorothea’s cheeks, her smile faltering just a bit as her lips part in a sweet beckon.

“All yours.”

Mercedes is only just aware of herself as she stares at her love, but enough to realise it will be best for her to strip as well. When she’s as bare as her wife, she straddles her hips and begins to trace her body. Her arms, her shoulders, lightly massaging her and taking care to pay special attention to any scarring. Dorothea’s breath hitches as her hands come around her divine throat, applying only the smallest amount of pressure, her thumbs stroking the column of her neck.

She can’t see Dorothea’s eyes, but her bottom lip disappears between her teeth as Mercedes continues to worship her.

“I love seeing you like this.” She smiles, hands travelling down to her soft breasts and fondling them. Whatever Dorothea has to say to that is cut off by a groan as her nipples are pinched and twisted. Mercedes continues to stimulate them, rubbing the stiffened peaks and feeling Dorothea writhe underneath her.

She leans down, kisses her jaw and whispers in her ear. “I’m going to fuck you nicely, as you deserve.”

“ _Please.”_ Comes Dorothea’s ardent voice.

Mercedes descends over her body, avoiding her lips and instead diving into the crook of her neck. She kisses the skin, sparing no passion in the way she next bites down, intent on leaving a mark. Dorothea moans, the heavenly sound so close to her ear that Mercedes feels her own cunt drip. She drags her teeth and tongue along her skin, chasing the sounds she’s making.

As she descends further, her mouth eventually replaces her hands as she sucks hungrily on her pinkened flesh. Dorothea’s chest heaves in pleasure, the quietest groans turning into a sharp gasp as Mercedes take a nipple between her teeth. The bed frame creaks as she apparently tests the restraints and Mercedes revels in the way she whines.

She watches her mouth part, wet and begging for her tongue. She decides on making her wait just a little longer as she moves to her other breast to suckle at it. She swirls her tongue over the nub until it hardens and then, she leans back to observe her work. Dorothea is suitably marked, neck and chest adorned with budding bruises, her nipples taut and Mercedes purrs with satisfaction as she palms her breasts, squeezing.

“Mercedes,” Dorothea keens breathlessly. “Kiss me.”

Mercedes reaches out to brush her thumb along Dorothea’s bottom lip, savouring the way it quivers when she pulls back to, much to her wife’s dismay.

“Soon, dear.” She promises, lifting herself off of her and moving to sit on her knees in front of her body. She holds Dorothea’s foot and massages. “You’ve been working very hard, Thea. All that time on your feet, helping build our future.”

“Not as hard as you, putting all your effort into organising all of it.” Dorothea huffs, playfully rotating her heel in Mercedes’s hand. “And by the Goddess I’m going make sure you get your reward.”

“This is reward enough for me.” How true it is, when she gets to worship Dorothea like this. “It’s nice to hear you invoke the Goddess’s name.” She teases, moving onto the other foot. “Very sinful, but very nice.”

“It turns you on.” Dorothea pushes her foot into her, bumping into her shoulder. “Come on,” she adds, dropping her voice to a seductive drawl, “make me sin.”

“Of course.”

Mercedes grips her ankle and shifts forward until Dorothea’s thigh is plush against her breast. She can feel how hard her own nipples have gotten against her skin and bites back a small groan at the friction. She trails her palm flat against Dorothea’s lightly toned stomach, past the curly hair between her legs and cups her dripping sex.

Dorothea’s body tenses, the bed frame whines but Mercedes doesn’t move until she hears those very pretty words.

“ _Mercedes, please.”_

Two fingers slip inside of her wife with pleasurable ease and Mercedes seethes at the very needy reaction she gets from it. Dorothea’s hips jerk onto her hand and she meets them half way, setting an immediate, relentless pace.

It takes mere seconds for Dorothea to be panting and cursing and between all of the wet sounds of lovemaking, it’s the sweetest melody Mercedes has ever heard. She curls her fingers inside of her and she knows how maddening it must feel for Dorothea with one leg up on her shoulder like this.

“How is it, Thea?” She coos, her fingertips rubbing against one of the pinpoints of all carnal pleasure inside of her. Dorothea tries to speak through her gasp. Mercedes is being a bit unfair, making her wife attempt to concentrate but she can’t help herself. “Tell me…”

“Mmm-Marvelous-!” Dorothea manages, back arching as she begins to tighten. “I…” Her head is thrown back and Mercedes pushes into her.

“You’re what?”

Dorothea’s heel digs into her. “Oh, Goddess, so close, just—ahh- just a little more…!”

Dorothea is superbly flexible, Mercedes knows this as she leans forward to finally kiss her wife on the lips. Her thumb deftly, finally, rubs circles into her clit and Dorothea’s cries are consumed by their hungry mouths. When she can feel Dorothea’s body go still, Mercedes moans into her for good measure before she finally comes undone, convulsing around her fingers and shaking wildly.

“There we go.” She holds her throughout, slowing the pace so that she comes down steadily, this is only round one, after all.

“Goddess…”

As Dorothea recovers, Mercedes takes her fingers out and eases back, allowing Dorothea’s leg to slip off her shoulder.

“You did well.” Mercedes giggles, kissing a dimple Dorothea’s burning body. “Do you need a break?”

Dorothea takes a moment to answer as she breathes heavy, though she’s smiling. Mercedes’s heart clenches at the sight. “Absolutely not.”

“Good.” Mercedes licks her lips, thinking of her back once more. “I’m going to untie you and then I want you on your hands and knees, understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” Dorothea laughs.

She begins to lift her blind but Mercedes pushes her hand back down.

“Keep it on. Hands and knees.”

She gives Dorothea room and picks up the strap before securing it around her hips. Dorothea is before her, looking so thoroughly fucked that Mercedes won’t even have to apply that much oil. She uses a decent amount anyway, she never ever wants to even risk hurting her. Unless she asks for it of course.

“Like what you see?” Dorothea turns her head and though Mercedes can’t see her eyes, she _can_ see in her mind’s eye, the crystal-clear image of her waggling her eyebrows.

“I do. But one moment.” She leans over and brushes Dorothea’s hair off her back. Her body is tense with anticipation, shoulders set and oh, what a beautiful dip of a spine. “There, now I love what I see.”

“Charm— _oh…_ ” Dorothea breaks off into a hiss as Mercedes presses the tip against her entrance and casually rubs it up and down her folds, circling it over her clit. She laughs, wriggling. “Is that all you’re going to give me?”

Mercedes lines up and pulls her hips onto the member, sinking into her body down to its base. Dorothea drawls out a delicious groan as she slides onto it.

“You know how easily exhausted I get doing physical activity, dear.” Mercedes traces a finger down her spine, one hand holding her ass. “I think it’s time you did some work. Come on, fuck yourself pretty for me.”

“Mercedes…” Dorothea whines, her head bowing and hands curling into the bed sheets.

“Do as you’re told, Thea.” She digs her nails into her cheek.

Dorothea visibly shudders and relents, leaning forward before pushing back, then again, and again, again. Mercedes watches in carnal delight as Dorothea works herself up, though just a little too slowly for her liking. She brings her hand down on her rear in a light slap. “Harder.” She commands.

“Y-yes, Mercedes.” Her wife moans, picking up the pace obediently.

Her breathing becomes laboured, the occasionally grunt slipping through, she looks ready to fall forward onto her forearms. Mercedes idly hums, squeezing her ass hard, to which Dorothea lets out a shrill gasp.

“What do you need?” Mercedes asks, feigning ignorance. She knows what she needs. “Tell me, my love or you’ll get nothing.”

“I need-“ Mercedes leans back, hands off and relieving Dorothea of contact, Making her have to work a little harder and she cries desperately. “Oh, please, Mercedes, I need you to touch me- ahh!”

“Much better.” Mercedes kneels over her and seizes her hips, beginning a steady thrust. Dorothea lets out a pleased, ragged sigh, finally letting herself down on to her forearms.

“No, no, come back up.” Mercedes tuts, leaning down and carefully snaking one hand around her neck. She can feel the reverberation of her throat, it’s electric, more powerful than any Thoron ever cast.

She whispers heatedly in her ear. “You’ve been so wonderful, Thea, but you have to let me please your properly.”

“Yes, Mercedes.” She breathes, pushing herself back up on her hands.

“Good girl.” Mercedes takes her earlobe in her mouth and draws it out between her lips. She gropes at her breast, marvelling at how soft it is, at how soft her Dorothea is. “Oh, such a good girl.”

She thrusts into her with more urgency now, listening to the sounds of their skin slapping together between Dorothea’s increasingly laboured breaths. Her name forms on her lips, more ardently than any prayer she has ever uttered. Her hand trails down her toned stomach and finds her swollen clit, rubbing feverishly, as Dorothea deserves.

“I-I’m going to—!” Dorothea’s body is quivering, her voice more so.

“Not yet.” Mercedes says, her own voice wavering from exertion. “Just a little more, that’s my girl.”

Dorothea practically screams, shaking in her grasp. Mercedes feels the friction between her legs from the strap and she chases that feeling for as long as she can, until she’s suitably frustrated. “Okay, darling, you can come.”

Dorothea gasps and goes still but Mercedes doesn’t relent until she feels her body go limp after the spasms have ceased. She lays her down, murmuring praises all the way. Dorothea looks dazed, a very pleased grin on her face, twitching when the strap is pulled out.

“Fuck, Mercedes…”

Mercedes fakes shock and horror. “No swearing, it’s unbecoming.”

Dorothea laughs as she turns to lie on her back, lifting the blindfold to smile at her.

Mercedes falls into her eyes, falls in love all over again within the space of a heartbeat. She unbuckles the straps and crawls into her wife’s arms, kissing her lazily, lovingly.

They stay still for a few moments, simply content to trace idle patterns on their skin. Mercedes cherishes being in her arms and it’s nice but… well, there’s the very sodden matter between her legs.

“Let me know when you want your turn.” Dorothea has a playful glint in her eye. “I can give as good as I can get, you know.”

Oh, doesn’t she know. While Mercedes tips to the more dominant end of the scales, she greatly enjoys being under Dorothea’s heel, occasionally literally.

“Now.” Mercedes decides. “I’m ready now.”

“Good.” Dorothea grips her chin, eyelids lowering. “So am I.”

Dorothea’s hands are soft but betray no delicacy as she ties Mercedes to the bed in a similar fashion as she had been, with the addition of her feet also being bound, legs spread wide. Dorothea is looking over her with a hungry gaze, Mercedes can feel it burning and wonders…

“Wait, Dorothea, before we start. I’d like the blindfold this time too.”

Dorothea’s eyebrow shoots up. “You don’t normally want it, are you sure?”

“Yes.” She grins. “I’d like to know if it feels as good as it looks on you.”

Dorothea blushes prettily and tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’m sure those are high standards.” She picks up the previously discarded blindfold and brings it down over her eyes.

She already feels thrilled, only just managing to hold back a squeak of surprise as she feels Dorothea’s lips on hers. It’s languid kiss, tongues grazing over each other but it soon grows in heat, grows filthy and sloppy. There’s movement on the bed and then, Dorothea’s presence is gone. Mercedes can hear feint rustling and then the sharp sound of leather hitting flesh.

“ _Oh.”_ Mercedes says rather dimly. “You packed it I see.”

“I did.” Her wife says sternly. She feels the tip of the riding crop under her chin, tilting her head up. “How are we feeling today? Little taps, or hard smacks?”

“A nice halfway today, please.”

“Alright. I’m going to test now.”

Mercedes feels leather drag across her inner thigh before it comes down on her in a sudden, slight, sting. She groans at the pain, enjoying how it makes her core tighten in that strange contradicting pleasure.

“That’s fine.” She nods eagerly.

It comes down on her again, a little harder.

“Did you forget your manners?” Dorothea coos and Mercedes feels impossibly wetter. She can’t see, only feel, it’s so wonderfully frustrating. Another _thwack!_ “Mercedes?”

“Th-that’s fine, thank you, Dorothea.”

“Better.” Dorothea’s hands are on her breasts then, massaging firmly. She pinches her nipples between her fingers and gently twists them, making Mercedes cry out.

“Goddess…”

 _Thwack!_ Across her thigh, making her jolt.

“I didn’t say you could make a sound.”

Mercedes whimpers, not knowing if Dorothea is looking at her to see her nodding. Next, she feels Dorothea’s face in the crook of her neck, the threat of teeth dragging over her skin. The threat is then realised as Dorothea bites down and sucks hard, intent on leaving a harsh bruise. Mercedes writhes under her, trying to press closer to drink in as much closeness as she can.

When Dorothea eventually pulls back, she feels cold where their bodies were previously touching. The crop is on her cheek and Mercedes moves her head to the side accordingly. Dorothea makes a pleased sound as she apparently observes her handiwork.

“Beautiful.” The singer sighs.

She taps her cheek a few times before dragging the crop down her body. Mercedes fails to contain a moan as it eventually settles between her legs and finally her clit is given some much needed stimulation. Her failure to keep quiet is rewarded with a stern smack on her inner thigh.

“Hush.” Dorothea commands. “I’ll have you screaming soon.”

Mercedes feels her move around. She’s had the strap plenty of times before, so she knows it’s not the crop that’s lined up against her, edging over her clit. She bites her lips furiously, wanting to beg, wanting to whine and moan and sing for her wife.

The crop smacks across her breast and then again on the other. She jerks just as Dorothea slips inside of her with ease.

“You take my dick so well, so much for a good church girl.” Dorothea gyrates her hips and Mercedes can feel it moving inside of her. Goddess, she’s so full, her toes are already curling but she obediently stays quiet. Dorothea chuckles and starts rocking in and out of her.

It feels so good, unbearably good and Mercedes struggles to keep up with her pace, bound as she is. But the relinquishing of control is delectable when it’s given to the woman who had the grace to effortlessly brighten her life.

“I bet you thought about this for a long time.” Said woman laughs. “What was on your filthy mind when we were having tea with our friends? Go on, you can answer.”

“You!” Mercedes gasps. “I-I thought about fucking you.”

“Right in front of our friends? My, my, Mercedes, that’s naughty, even for you.”

“Haa- I know you were thinking the same, you’re just as… ahh…” Mercedes pulls on her restraints, arching her back so Dorothea can hit that— “Oh! Right there, please!” She moans.

“You normally hold out for longer than this, you must be desperate.” Dorothea relents as she leans down to cup her cheek. Mercedes takes her thumb in her mouth and sucks on it, desperate to have her senses just filled with Dorothea, Dorothea, Dorothea.

Dorothea buries deep into her with much more vigour than before, in and out, in and out. Mercedes wants to see her face, wants to grab her, push her down and ride her until she’s breathless but she can’t and its exceptional how the lack of control winds down into her core like a spring.

“More…” She begs, her legs are starting to ache from how badly they’re clenching. “More, more—Oh, Thea!”

The strap slows, only for Dorothea’s thumb to come down on her clit and Mercedes feels like she’s going to implode, teetering on that familiar plateau, ready to fall.

“I have you.” Dorothea says calmly, as if she wasn’t currently ramming into her with admirable stamina. “Come for me, that’s it.”

That’s all she needs, her orgasm crescendos and surges through her blood with such a heavy force that she feels she might pass out. And Dorothea doesn’t stop all the while, dutifully drawing out the feeling for as long as she can. She has to catch up with her breathing after it’s passed.

“Dorothea…” Mercedes sighs, finally coming back into her own body.

Dorothea is busy pulling out and untying her binds. Mercedes immediately wraps around her when she’s free, not caring that the blindfold is still on, she just wants to feel her.

“I love you.” Mercedes buries her face into her neck. “That was delightful.”

“I love you too, my dear _wife._ ” Dorothea does love to say that word and Mercedes is all too happy to hear it.

The blindfold is gone and she’s greeted with brilliant verdant green.

“How about a little break? I’ll put the kettle on.”

Mercedes holds her tighter. “Just a few more minutes like this.” She breathes in her scent, now accompanied by sweat and oil. “And then we can take out the ball-gag.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love Dorothea getting loved by women hehe.
> 
> I recently said on twitter that I occassionally feel about writing so much explicit horny works but then I remember that I'm a lesbian, so fuck feeling bad haha. I love erotica, it's fun and thrilling and nothing is more lovely to me than reading about two women expressing their love for one another.
> 
> Never feel bad, my fellow wlw, we are allowed to enjoy who we are in ALL aspects of our life.
> 
> As always, tell which part you enjoyed in particular, any part ;) I'll be going to back to Lavenders and Melody but I may also have another Doropetra one-shot in the works, depends on... well... how well I can get in the zone. Thankfully it's getting easier day by day.


End file.
